thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield: The Movie
(We open today's episode with a trailer of a drama movie, with shots of various locations, with a narration by Malcolm Ray) Narrator: We open as we usually do: with a Southern narrator talking over flat landscapes, probably shot by Roger Deakins. They leave just enough space for the credits to go over, but they rarely take advantage of that. Instead, they leave me to tell you about a main character. A fat cat. That's right, a political fat cat trying to shift things his way by simply throwing money at his problems. (We cut to the Nostalgia Critic dressed in an orange shirt orange shades, black tie and black vest) Narrator: This is usually where we cut to a symbol of the movie while a Carter Burwell score plays. (NC throws a check he just voided into the trash. The shot hangs on the trash barrel as a credit plays. "Nostalgia Critic Is: Garfield. A Coen Brothers Film") Narrator: And even if he was a lazy man, quite possibly the laziest in Muncie, IN, he would push it far by staring at his calendar so he would know when Mondays were a-coming. Honestly, we hold all these awkward stares to a point where it becomes gimmicky, but the critics seem to like it. Voice: Hey! (Another man, played by Doug, comes in) Narrator: But even fat cats have owners. Like Jon Arbuckle here, played by Steve Buscemi. Jon: You got a job to do, man. I give you money so you can spend it on keeping those rat spies out of our political house! Garfield: I told you. Pooky's on it. (The chair turns around to show a teddy bear with shades on its head, a pen in one hand and a phone in the other) Jon: Take the rats out of the house, Garfield! Narrator: He's just angry because he can't get a date from one of his party supporters: An Army veteran named Liz, (Tamara Chambers) played by Frances McDormand. Jon: So, uh, Liz, how 'bout that date, huh? Liz: You're not just asking me because I'm a vet, are you? There are rules. Jon: I'm hoping that the commedically desperate angle overrules the creepy stalker angle. Liz: Sorry, Jon, but I have to draw a line in the sand. And apart from millions of fans demanding I break character and date you... Jon: (To the audience) That really happened. Look it up. Liz: I'm going to keep this running joke running. Jon: Goddamn running joke! Narrator: Garfield had many people he couldn't stand. Like Nermal, the wise black man (Malcolm) who was so humble and sage like that it made him despicably cute. He's played by some salt of the earth actor that can easily be switched out the next time they do this cliche. (Now credited as Lee Weaver) Yeah, he'll do. Garfield: Suppose we should probably do that simple-plan-turn-into-complicated-mess thing. Those always seem popular. Nermal: You know, your best friend's been taking half the shipment, right? Garfield: What? I thought he was off the stuff. Nermal: Come on, boy. Falling off counter tops, walking on all fours. He can barely speak half the time. Garfield: You know, Nermal, I think it's time I sent you to Abu Dhabi. In a box. (A gunshot is heard and Nermal slumps to the ground. The shot shows Garfield holding a gun) That's right. You don't know whether or not to root for me. Narrator: And finally, there's Odie, played by John Turturro. (Orlando Belisle Jr.) Odie: I'm a dog! I'm a dog! Woof-woof! Bark! Bark! My skin's turning yellow! Garfield: Sorry it's come to this, Odie. Odie: Garfield, is that you? Garfield: The time has come to put you down. Odie: Oh, my God, what are you gonna do? Garfield: I'm going to kill you in a gruesome, yet quirky way. (He takes out an automatic beater and turns it on) Odie: No, Garfield! The audience will be emotionally confused! Garfield: (He turns the beater off) True, they won't know if they actually like the movie after seeing it. But after letting it sit for a while, they'll figure to themselves, "Eh, it was fucked up enough. I guess I like it fine." (He turns the beater back on) Odie: Nooooo!! (As Garfield gets closer with the beater, the director calls out) Director: Cut. (The bells ring and NC breaks character from this scene, putting his normal glasses on) That's lunch, everybody. NC: Coens! (Turning to face him are Joel and Ethan Coen, both played by Doug) I just wanna say again, I am so thankful that you're having me star in your latest movie. I mean, where did you get the idea to have me play an egotistical lazy jerk? (The two just stare at him) God, I see where you guys get your gift for dialogue. Anyway, I just wanna say, thank you so much again. I know you didn't just cast me in this role because I have a studio and I'm letting you use it for free. Ethan: We don't really care. NC: That clearly shows when you directed (The) Ladykillers. (Frances McDormand comes up next to Ethan) Frances: Hey, Joel, great work on the shoot today, sweetie. Joel: I'm Joel. Frances: Oh, I'm sorry. I always get you two mixed up. Ethan: We don't care. Frances: Oh, hey, Critic. What's your next scene? NC: Oh, actually, I don't know. (He turns back to look at the set) I guess the Coens have to tell-- (When he turns back, the Coens are gone) Frances: Ugh! I hate it when they do that! Joels! Joels! Where are you, Joels? NC: Uh, I'm just gonna go do a review that...always...ties into my personal life somehow. Good work, everybody! Good work. (After leaving the set, NC, now dressed in his normal get-up, sits down on his normal desk in his room) NC: Timing is everything. Who'd have thought the Coen Brothers would actually make a Garfield movie? (Images from the comic book are shown, as well as an image of a Coen Brothers movie) NC (vo): I mean, this newspaper comic strip that was also a Saturday morning cartoon and the directors of gritty, surreal suspense? NC: They just go hand in hand! Sighs Too bad Bill Murray didn't know that when he signed on to do the first one. of Bill Murray, Lorenzo Music, Garfield, and other stuff are shown NC (vo): Not that Bill Murray is a bad choice to play Garfield. In fact, it's actually fitting, seeing how the late voice actor Lorenzo Music replaced Murray as Peter in The Real Ghostbusters, and now Murray is replacing Music as Garfield. NC: However, that wasn't the reason he did it. NC (vo): He agreed to it because he thought the writer, Joel Cohen, was of the critically acclaimed Coen Brothers, when really, he was from the critically panned Cheaper By the Dozen. poster of that movie is shown NC (vo): Because of this, Murray didn't read the entire script and blindly agreed to take the role. sighs and smiles nervously NC: Bit of a mistake there. [The title of ''Garfield: The Movie is shown, before we see the film clips]'' NC (vo): What followed was a painfully-painful bit of pain that was so bad that even Murray's talent couldn't save it. Fans of anything Garfield could quickly see not only did this have little-to-do with what made the character so entertaining, but it was going to punish you for liking those things to begin with. It's a hard one to watch, whether you're a fan of the beloved cartoon or not. NC: There's a lot of kitty litter to get through, so let's start scooping. This is Garfield. movie begins NC (vo): As the credits roll, we see pictures of a man who clearly likes his pet too much...who has a suit and a picture with your cat unless you're a Bond villain?... when we get our first glimpse of the main character. is shown getting out of bed Garfield: I hate Mondays. NC (vo): By God, it's that hideous! Not only is he sinfully ugly, but the CG is so bad that I actually think the hand-drawn commercials from the past looked more convincing. He looks like Grumpy Cat if she was shit out by Chester Cheetah! NC: Just to give you an idea... out a couple of hard drives These are the hard drives of jokes I made just based on his appearance! But, seeing how this is a short review, let's just stick to the best of the best. Throughout the whole review, NC constantly calls Garfield names NC (vo): The Sunkist Tumor seems to do things associated with Garfield: eats lasagna, annoys his owner Jon, played by Breckin Meyer, who we pray to God will make fun of this in Robot Chicken. [A clip of ''Robot Chicken, showing a police officer shooting Garfield, is shown]'' NC: Thank you! NC (vo): And talks with annoying friends like Nermal. film's version of Nermal is shown, looking nothing like the cartoon Nermal: It just seems like a weird thing to do... recoils in shock NC: Who the fuck is that?! Nermal: ...putting a dog in a house that already has a cat. NC: Uh, maybe you heard me wrong. "Hangs out with Nermal"! Nermal: Come on, it's just across the street. We're cats, we like 'em. Garfield: Attaboy, Nermal. NC (vo): You...you're really going with that, huh? That...that this is Nermal? of Nermal from the comics is shown Last time I checked, Nermal was said to be the world's cutest kitty cat. He was innocent, had a sweet high-pitched voice, and Garfield resented how adorable he was. to the movie Here...well, you got that he's a cat! NC: Yay! Fucking well done! You looked on the back of a DVD box! [A ''Garfield DVD is shown]'' NC (vo): It makes even less sense, 'cause Garfield doesn't have any reason to hate him. He's not cute, he's not a kitten, he doesn't really even do anything that annoying, yet Garfield still puts him through this incredibly implausible mouse trap stunt. Garfield: Come to papa, baby! mouse trap is shown, which involves milk falling down into Garfield's mouth Nermal: I can see everything up here! I can see my house! Garfield: burps Got milk? stares, unamused by that line NC: Wow. You were really proud of that one, weren't you? I mean, that wasn't, like, a side joke or something you said under your breath. No, you made sure everything went quiet to deliver that incredible zinger. Garfield: Got milk? NC: Oh... his hands Bam! It's a thing that's said, and now you said it! It works on so many levels! Hey, hey, I got one. clears his throat, and as he says the next line, a caption is shown over the "Got milk" shot, saying what NC is saying NC (vo): Got any idea what the fuck they were thinking when they made this God awful PIECE OF SHIT MOVIE!?! NC: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I'm only five minutes in, but I can just tell pain is guaranteed on this viewing. Beat It actually says it on the ticket stump... tickets, one saying "Garfield: Pain Guaranteed", are shown NC (vo): ...as required by the FCC. to the movie, where a mouse appears in the house Jon: Mouse! Get him, Garfield! NC (vo): So the Fanta Fungus also spends his time socializing with a mouse named Louis. meets up with Louis, who is played by a real-life mouse Garfield: Louis, what are you doing in the house when Jon's home? Louis: Sorry, Garfield. Man, I couldn't help it. Jon's got those macadamia nut cookies. I'm trying to maintain. Garfield: As long as you understand, I have to eat you. NC (vo): You know, this conversation is so believable. I mean, between the annoying Orange Tribble I know isn't there and the mouse that's clearly being tortured by someone waving cheese above him... NC: I'm really enjoying how these two fake effects are not distracting from the moment at all! NC (vo): He also enjoys, as you'd probably observed, making really forced jokes. is watching a cat on a TV show Garfield: That cat's puss is everywhere. TV, newspapers, T-shirts. Who would want that kind of exposure? (And Garfield smiles smugly at the camera) NC (vo): Well, if it leads to a cinematic testicle-chop like this, I suppose no one. catches Garfield lying on the ground, having eaten lasagna Jon: Let's go for a ride to someplace you love. It always leaves you feeling pampered and refreshed. Garfield up Garfield: Chuck-E-Cheese? Wendy's? Taco Kitty? Olive Garden for you? NC: Garfield What about Product Placement? Are we going to Product Placement? I hear they have really good "BUY THIS SHIT!" NC (vo): He takes the Pumpkin Cancer to a vet named Liz, played by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Jon: Some part of me has always wanted to know what it'd be like to have a pet that actually wants to play with you. Liz: You're a good friend. NC (vo): And you probably noticed the main problem with her as it's the exact same problem with Jon: They're both too good-looking and bland. Don't get me wrong. Both these two have done good stuff in other films, but... NC: Who is Jon? He's a doofus, he's a dork. (We are shown a picture of Jon in the comic looking like a dork and Garfield saying "I don't know this man.") He's a loser that always strikes out. Who is Liz? (We are shown a picture of Liz in the cartoon having to deal with Jon hitting on her) She's a cynic, she's a smart mouth, she doesn't care to impress anyone, especially him. NC (vo): Here, they're a fucking greeting card commercial. They're not funny, they're not smart, they're not quirky, and their chemistry's about as convincing as this nurse holding a wad of lifeless air. Oh, sorry, Garfield. But Liz decides to give Jon a dog. Kind of random. Liz: His name's Odie, and he's not gonna make it if he has to live his life in a cage. He needs to be loved. NC: Okay, okay, couple of things. One: There's gotta be a ton of dogs around there that don't have homes. What makes this one Odie so special? Second: Fuck you, that's not Odie! is shown in several clips NC (vo): I mean, what the hell? If Garfield can look like a computer-generated abortion, why can't Odie look more like the cartoon?! I mean, for fuck's sake, at least make him like a Beagle or a Basset Hound! of those dogs are shown alongside an image of the cartoon Odie I mean, what the piss is this?! Are you trying to go for the Goomba Award... [That so-called award is shown, showing the face of a Goomba from the ''[[Super Mario Bros.: The Movie|Super Mario Bros. movie'']]'' holding a trophy]'' for making something that looks like something not look like something? How come the majority of the characters look nothing like the ones they were based on?! NC: It'd be like totally changing characters around here. Right, Santa Christ? Christ is shown, but played by Malcolm, wearing the Santa beard and everything while texting on a phone "Santa Christ": Yeah, whatever, bitch. angry at something Oh, fuck you, ho! I got a rocketship AND a Harley! NC: He sure is acting strange, isn't he, Devil Boner? Boner is shown, but played by Tamara, wearing a pink dress and a golden wig while holding a gun and texting on a phone "Devil Boner": Yeah, totally strange. NC: (Confused) Devil Boner? "Devil Boner": Oh, I'm definitely Devil Boner. You wouldn't call me Devil Boner if I wasn't Devil Boner, right? NC: Well, I guess I can't fault you on that logic. What do you think, Uncle Yo? Yo is shown, but played by Tamara, wearing his clothes and everything "Uncle Yo": Squeals I don't really know what you mean! I'm still the high-pitched, New York Jew stereotype you've all grown to love! Ow! I've just stepped on my foot! Ow! Oh, that's really gonna ruin my day! stares, confused, before cheerfully turning to the camera NC: Nope. You seem exactly the same. the real Uncle Yo is watching the video on his laptop. He is angry Uncle Yo: THAT SON OF A BITCH! I knew I kept that gun from the ''Ponyo'' review for good reason! Time for a sudden crossover! to walk, but steps on his foot Ow! Ow! Ow! I stepped on my own foot! Ow! his foot Oh, this is gonna ruin my day. to the movie NC (vo): So they take Odie home to Jon's Hollywood rich house paid by no seeable occupation, where Odie and the Lorax's Butt don't seem to get along. You can tell, of course, because they have... to Garfield and Odie dancing with each other a dance-off. dance-off is shown Garfield: Get that weak stuff out of here. Is that foot broken? Walk this way, please. I'm a-walking the dog. NC: Well, I hope you're blown away by this, folks, 'cause it takes up a good couple of minutes. dancing continues Garfield: You probably should've practiced in the garage before you stepped up with someone on my level. NC (vo): Yeah, have you ever wanted to entertain your baby while punishing him at the same time? Just show Q*bert's Nut Sack dancing here and it'll give them nightmares for a week. dancing STILL continues Garfield: Oh, come on with that. NC: Sighs I never thought I'd say this before, but...you could be watching actual cat videos cat video is shown next to NC and probably get a lot more out of it. NC (vo): So Jon and Liz take Odie to a dog show that she has to judge. Oh, are they gonna try and submit him or something? and Odie are shown watching the show from their seat No, they just brought him so he could watch. NC: confused Bizarrely useless. NC (vo): But Charmander's Pubic Hair follows and naturally gets in trouble. Garfield: I'll catch up with you. It's probably just a mild concussion or maybe I'll get a CAT Scan. A CAT Scan! has both hands covering his face NC: Quick vote. Um, do you think the writer worked hours on that joke, like, stayed up super-late at night, coffee after coffee, trying to perfect that joke? Or do you feel he ate some paper, drank some ink, and farted out a screenplay? graph is shown, showing a large number voting for the "Farted Out" fact rather than the "Tried" fact I am watched by good people. NC (vo): The dogs chase Wilford Brimley's Urine-Stained Mustache while Odie gets up and starts to do...this. approaches the show ring and starts dancing on his hind legs, much to the appreciation of the audience and the judges Host: We certainly have a new star in the arena. people start applauding Ladies and gentlemen, this is amazing! NC: amazement Well, I guess it is kind of amazing! I mean, can science explain this? NC (vo): A dog on his hind legs? It just...it never happens! Host: This is amazing! NC: I mean... see Garfield do all the things NC describes next Fuck the butt-ugly cat that can do karate moves, dance, and leap beyond any realm of reality! No, no! NC (vo): THIS dog is on his hind legs! audience applauds as Odie stops dancing NC: Well, of course it deserves a standing ovation! What, are we just blind to miracles? Jon, Liz, and another judge called Happy Chapman, is shown posing for a picture in the newspaper which says, "A fabulous dancing puppy called Odie" NC (vo): Oh, the front page of the newspaper! Naturally! This is big news, people! A dog stood on his hind legs! Host: This is amazing! NC: Let's see what else they'll applaud. Oh, look! out some keys and waves them Shiny keys! audience applauds. NC shows his hands My fingernails! audience applauds. NC waves his hand in the air Air! audience applauds Well, I think we found our real headline. newspaper is shown again, but with a new headline Photoshopped in NC (vo): "Town High as Hell"! Now I'm starting to see why Garfield eats so much. go to commercial. After the commercial, we see Garfield accidentally destroying the house's living room in a chain reaction NC (vo): So Tony the Tiger's Taint accidentally knocks over the world's most accident-prone room, leading to Jon putting him outside. Oh, wait. He puts the cat outside? That's really fucking dangerous. Garfield: You know me. I'm too lazy to try to destroy your house. NC: Garfield Yeah, I'm too lazy to destroy a house but not have several dance sequences. Garfield: You can't keep me out of my own house like I'm some kind of animal! shuts the door, locking Garfield out NC (vo; still as Garfield): Thanks for the lack of collar, by the way, in case I get lost. a beat, NC speaks normally You're a seriously terrible owner. watches as Jon gives Odie a bath inside Garfield: suddenly Used to have Jon to myself... NC: Oh, it's a musical now? Fuck you! uses his remote to skip the whole musical number NC (vo): But the Star Fox Ass Hair locks Odie outside, causing him to run away. This leads to him being found by a greedy TV show host, looking to bank on his popularity. As you can see, Jon and Liz are really torn up about it. Jon: We can't go out tonight. Liz: Why not? Jon: Odie's run away. Liz: emotional What? NC: monotone That almost made me change my facial expression. If I cared, I'd be really upset. Jon: I can't find him. Liz: Why didn't you just tell me? Jon: I guess I figured...he's the only reason you were spending time with me. smiles a little at him NC: Wow. I really believe they were asked to say those lines. NC (vo): So they go looking for Odie, but the Wet Oompa-Loompa Armpit sees him on TV. tries to get Jon to see the TV Garfield: You're gonna miss this! He's the small one! The small one in the guy's...! Jon can see, the TV cuts to a Wendy's commercial NC: Christ! Can I take this time to say that the product placement in this film is not only bad, it's ''Man of Steel''-bad? product placements throughout the movie are shown NC (vo): It's fucking everywhere! Not only is it in every scene in the movie, but it's in areas you wouldn't even see in real life! Who the fuck puts Pepsi and Wendy's stickers on their train set?!* Or did Pepsi actually say to their marketing team... • *Jon probably put these stickers there because of a clever way to put small billboard advertisements on his train set. Like in real life with billboards while people are on trains. NC: a marketer You know what market we haven't tapped yet? Train sets. I mean, I was gonna invest in this animated cat movie, but the more I think about it, we got to go where the real gold is. Tiny little signs in this incredibly popular demographic! Wendy's mascot appears next to NC Wendy: I think you have something there. NC: Thank you, Wendy. NC (vo): So Tigger's Colon decides he's gonna try and find Odie himself. to an exhausted Garfield slowly walking on the pathway Garfield: No...can't do this. NC (vo): Yeah, he's barely out the house. He's barely out the house. He's barely out the house. He's barely out the... NC: Yeah, Fuck it, let me just look ahead here. skips the scene ahead to prove NC's prediction is correct NC (vo): Yeah, he's barely out the house. NC: If we guess the jokes before they happen, can we make the movie go faster? NC (vo): He gets the help of his friend Louis, who's now in the city...you know, those commuting suburbia to big city rats...as he points out where Odie is being held. is climbing inside the building's vents. This is noticed by two men watching from a computer Man: Guess we'll just...purge the system. other man presses the "P" button, causing Garfield to get blown around by the vent's fans NC (vo): Ah, don't you love those vents that just take one button to purge the system? NC: Hey, don't question the Purge! It just works! gets blown straight into a vent wall, causing a face implant, which a man notices, but quickly ignores NC (vo; as the man): I'm just gonna choose to ignore this. I don't need anyone to know I was in a Garfield movie. Normal He finds Odie, only to discover the owner is using an illegal collar to control him. And... close-up of a room's door is shown to have the President's logo on it also works for the President of the United States. Um...how does that work? to a skit showing Malcolm as the President hosting a press conference President: We had to make a deal with Iran to get more electric collars. Now...some of you might see this as, uh...controversial, but...Bone needs to stop winning the bet. dog whimpers loudly off-screen. The President brings out a shock collar and uses it to shock the dog See? Pays for itself. to the movie NC (vo): Odie's taken away, but Starfire's Moldy Cooch isn't ready to give up. falls down a large height and crashes into a truck full of lasagna NC (vo): Dead. Let's have a moment of silence from the audience. Oh, wait, you're watching Garfield. There's been nothing but moments of silence from the audience. Garfield: My life has been saved by the miracle...of lasagna. NC (vo; sighs): Is it too late to be a Garfield minus Garfield movie? He, of course, survives, but gets captured by a dog catcher and put in the pound. guard is shown carrying Garfield Yeah, that's right. Carry that nothing. It so looks like you're trying to pretend that something is there. NC: Don't worry. These animators will get great jobs in ''Jurassic World''. NC (vo): But the Heathcliff Vomit frees everybody, allowing him a distraction to escape. Thus, he goes to save Odie at the train station where he's being taken away. villain, Happy Chapman, is shown inside the train ordering some food Wendell: What will you be having today? Salmon, steak or lasagna? Happy: Steak. I hate lasagna. NC: Oh, see, now we know he's the bad guy. Not kidnapping the dog and putting him through a bunch of tortures, no. It's the fact that he doesn't love lasagna. NC (vo): And in case you're wondering, no. This never comes into play again. You think Garfield would knock a box of lasagna on him* or something, but, no. It's an entirely pointless line. It's like Shredder in the ''Ninja Turtles'' movie suddenly saying... to a clip of [[What You Never Knew About Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|1990's ]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles]'' Shredder: ''by NC I hate pizza. Turtles: Huh? Shredder: by NC Just thought I'd let you know that. moment of silence Leonardo: Well, you act like a jerk sometimes. • *That actually happened in the video game tie-in of this movie. In the Final Boss Level against Happy Chapman, Garfield defeats him by knocking over 1000 boxes of lasagna on him, causing Chapman to run away screaming "I HATE LASAGNA!!!!" with lasagna all over his body. to the movie NC (vo): To stop the train, he sneaks into the control panel and starts randomly pushing buttons, controlling every single train. Because, yeah, that's how it works. sneaks into the train's suitcase compartment, where he hears Odie whining Garfield: I think I recognize that whine. NC (vo; as Garfield): It's similar to the people who want their money back. frees Odie Garfield: Good to see you, partner. NC (vo): But the villain comes in and stops them because...clearly, neither of them could jump over that suitcase. to an earlier scene of Garfield jumping Let's see, just a recap. Easy. to the current scene Impossible to get over. This movie has masters in what-the-fuckery. Happy: Odie Let's see how you feel with 200 volts coursing through that thick canine skull of yours. NC: Happy I can't possibly find another dog who stands on his hind legs! You're like the Jesus of canines! NC (vo): But the animals he freed from the pound show up to save the day. Garfield: It's showtime! the animals attack Happy as shadows of them are shown. Horror music plays in the background, and splats of blood are added into the scene, to make it appear the animals are killing Happy NC (vo): Okay, they don't kill him, but they do put a stop to his evil plan just as Jon and Liz show up to pretty much contribute nothing*, so basically, like the rest of the film. '''*'The review seems to skip over a shot of Jon punching out Happy Chapman.'' Jon: Garfield! Odie! and Liz embrace Garfield and Odie NC (vo; as Jon): Come here, you sack of air, you. NC: And because this movie had so many good ideas that they couldn't fill the thematic running time, here's some completely pointless dancing. to Garfield dancing and singing to James Brown's "I Feel Good" Garfield: singing I feel good! I knew that I would now! NC (vo): Yeah, it literally ties into nothing. It just cuts to him dancing out of nowhere. movie ends with Garfield doing a split, but unable to get up Garfield: Uh...oops. caption is shown as NC announces it NC (vo): Brought to you by a director who actively hates his audience. NC: And that was Garfield: The Movie. How does it hold up? Beat I think Bill Murray said it best. to a clip from ''[[Zombieland]]'' Little Rock: Do you have any regrets? Bill Murray: Garfield, maybe. from the film, as well as images from the classic comic, are shown as NC gives his final thought NC (vo): Garfield is a great character. In many respects, he’s kind of immortal. Much like the Looney Tunes or Mickey Mouse, even when he’s not funny, we'll still watch him because he’s timeless and will last forever. That’s how good a character he is. This, in no way, represents any of that. It’s the wrong mood, the wrong look, the wrong feel, and the wrong humor. I love this character, even to this day, and usually, when they don’t get him right, I still love him, because he’s so easy to love. This is the first time I actually felt betrayed. And trust me, I’ve seen him poorly represented before, but I still kind of bought it, because while that stuff failed, it still at least tried to represent the heart and spirit of what Garfield was. Here, you feel every lazy, manipulative, empty, corporate-whoring second like you’re watching a funeral at a pet cemetery. I will still always love Garfield, but only when some element of care, even the tiniest bit, is put in. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t see any of that effort here. Therefore, I don’t see Garfield. NC: And I’m pretty good at spotting the real thing. (The studio bells ring) Speaking of which. (NC gets back into his Garfield costume, picking up where the scene left off with him about to kill Odie with a beater) Joel or Ethan: Action. Or don't. We don't care. Garfield: It's a dog eat dog world, boy. Odie: Nooooo!!! (The action is interrupted again as Uncle Yo bursts onto the set with his gun) Uncle Yo: It's lead tasting time, asshole! (Odie is confused by what's going on. Uncle Yo's gun goes off, shooting up into the ceiling) Ooh, wow, that is loud! Aaaah! (Suddenly the ceiling collapses on top of Uncle Yo) NC: (Breaking character) Who the hell was that? "Uncle Yo": Beats me! (And we go to credits) (Quick clip of the dog show) Host: This is amazing! Channel Awesome logo Garfield: Maybe I'll get a CAT scan. A CAT scan! Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Guides Category:Content Category:20th Century Fox Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Transcripts